koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Scroll
The Wind Scroll (真空書, onyomi: Shinkūsho, lit. Vacuum Writing) is an item from the Dynasty Warriors series that is used to increase the range of characters' attacks. It only applies to weapon-based swings, as energy-based attacks or shockwaves won't benefit from it. Appearances Wind Scroll is an Item that appears, or at least its effects in almost all Dynasty Warriors games. It appears as both a unique item and weapon effect in Dynasty Warriors 3 with its stats known as Reach. It also appears in Dynasty Warriors 4 solely as an item unlocked under specific conditions, where its effects are the strongest in this game despite having no variable stats via multiplying the user's base reach by plus 1.5. It also appears in the following game. Dynasty Warriors 6 gets rid of the item concept, but the effects of the Wind Scroll appear as a weapon ability. Using a green, or "standard weapon" as the Renbu gauge increases, increases the range of attacks, or in the cases of Sun Shang Xiang and Yue Ying the distance of their arrows. In Dynasty Warriors: Online it has two levels; one increases the range a small amount and the other has the effects of the original wind scroll. There is also an Advanced skill that acts like the Wind Scroll for its duration. The effects also appear in Warriors Orochi games as a weapon effect, Range, which at max doubles the reach of your weapon, though it was severely nerfed in the third installment. Unlocking *''Dynasty Warriors 3: It is a standard item that is randomly found by breaking boxes or vases. Defeated officers may also drop it. *Dynasty Warriors 4: Battle of Xu Chang; ''Shu Forces; When given the choice to defend the siege ramp or the rear guard succeed in both. It helps to kill Xiahou Dun so the siege ramp can be set up quickly. Item appears in northwest passage. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Battle of He Fei Castle; ''Wu Forces; Defeat Cao Ren within 5 minutes of the stage. It is recommended to go around the inner sides, and to not wait for the ram or boulder. Item appears in the northeast. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends: ''The Two Qiaos Legend Mode; Defeat Zuo Ci within one minute of his appearance. Recommendations Using the Wind Scroll is mainly up to taste. Some players equip it on literally everyone, while some only as a placeholder if there's an empty slot. Mainly the Wind Scroll is used to kill large crowds quickly, outreach a general, or because everyone else has larger reach. Recommended Character Use While the Wind Scroll can be used on mostly everyone, some characters need it more than most, and for some it's simply a nice touch. Here are some characters that it works very well with, generally if their attack range is short to begin with. *Sun Shang Xiang *Lu Xun *Diao Chan *Cao Cao *Zhen Ji Not Recommended Character Use Some characters do poorly with the Wind Scroll because how much they rely on shockwaves and energy based attacks, or they have a poor area of attack so that range doesn't have much to work with, unless they merely have some free item space. Some characters it is not recommended on are as follows. *Sima Yi *Zhuge Liang *Meng Huo Category:Dynasty Warriors Items